


Forever

by Addictedtotvshows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Waverly and Nicole just being cute, i don't really know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows
Summary: Nicole sighed as she closed the front door behind her. It had been a long day and she was happy to be home. She noticed the soft light and glow in the living room. Waverly was already home.Just WayHaught being domestic





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of domestic WayHaught and tbh I really hope we get to see some of this in Season 3. Like just even a cuddling scene on the couch or something. Anything really. 
> 
> I wasn't really sure about the rating so I rated it M just to be safe.

Nicole sighed as she closed the front door behind her. It had been a long day and she was happy to be home. She noticed the soft light and glow in the living room. Waverly was already home. She quickly kicked off her boots and hung up her stetson before further walking into her living room. She stopped when she passed by the sofa and couldn’t help but smile. Waverly was asleep, a book resting on her chest, a blanket covering her legs. The redhead couldn’t help but gently move away a strand of hair from her girlfriends peaceful face before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Waverly sighed but didn’t move or wake up. Nicole watched her for a few seconds longer before she left to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. 

The fireplace was roaring and dinner was prepared by the time Waverly woke up. She was a little disoriented. Obviously she hadn’t counted on falling asleep while waiting for Nicole to finish her shift. 

She sat up and noticed Nicole on the other couch. Her movement made the redhead look up from the book in her lap. 

‘Hey you!’ The redhead said moving her book to the coffee table. ‘You have a good nap?’ 

Waverly looked at her sheepishly before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. ‘I did.’ She replies and patted the spot next to her. Nicole gladly moved. She kissed the younger girl’s head. 

‘What time is it?’ Waverly asked putting her head on Nicole’s shoulder and wrapping her arm around the redheads waist. 

‘A little after seven.’ Nicole replied after checking her watch. 

Waverly slapped the older woman’s thigh gently. ‘Why didn’t you wake me?’

Nicole moved a strand of hair away from Waverly’s face before gently stroking her cheek. ‘You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you up.’

Waverly grinned. ‘You big softie.’ 

‘Hey!’ This time it was Nicole who playfully slapped her thigh. 

Waverly let out a laugh at her girlfriend's face before pecking her on the lips. The redhead pulled the brunette closer and kissed her more deeply. 

After the broke apart Nicole asked, ‘You hungry babe?’

‘Starving.’ Waverly admitted. 

‘Come on then,’ Nicole said before getting up from the couch and pulling Waverly with her. ‘Let's get you fed.’ 

This earned the redhead a slap on the butt and a loud laugh from the brunette at the look her girlfriend gave her. 

****

After dinner Waverly changed into something comfortable and both women retreated to the couch. Nicole made sure the fire would keep going as Waverly got comfortable. 

As soon as she felt like the fire would keep them warm for the next couple hours Nicole settled on the couch next to Waverly who was flipping channels till she found something to watch or at least have it playing in the background. 

Waverly watched Nicole who pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered them. She smiled. 

‘What?’ Nicole asked when she noticed her girlfriend smiling at her. 

Waverly shrugged. ‘Can't I just watch you?’ 

Nicole smiled shyly. She was usually the one watching her girlfriend so when it was the other way around she usually turned a little shy. Waverly grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips, gently kissing her knuckles. She didn’t let go though but instead studied her girlfriend’s hand, the long fingers, the soft skin, the veins that were visible, the scar. 

She let her index finger trail over the scar. ‘How did you get this?’ She asked softly.

Nicole studied Waverly and when their eyes met she couldn’t help but smile. ‘Accident.’ 

Waverly rolled her eyes. ‘What kind of accident?’ she asked, gently nudging Nicole’s leg with her foot as she had switched positions and was now facing Nicole, her feet tugged beneath her. The blanket now mostly only covering Nicole’s lap.

Nicole let her own index finger run over the scar. ‘I was sick of the bullying.’ She whispered before shrugging and looking away. 

Waverly moved to sit on her knees before moving closer to Nicole. She took Nicole’s face into her hands before leaning in and gently pecking her on the lips. 

‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to babe.’ She softly told her girlfriend before gently kissing her again. Nicole sighed against the brunette’s lips, her hands moving into the long tresses. She let her forehead rest against Waverly’s before whispering, ‘I was bullied in high school and one day I just had enough of it. This boy had me pinned against my locker, and I don’t know what happened but I remember feeling so angry and hurt and I just wanted it to stop.’ She paused for a minute, kissing Waverly’s forehead and she smiled when she felt Waverly move her hands into her hair enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend playing with the ends at the back of her neck. Waverly just kept playing with her hair, occasionally moving her hands to gently scrape her nails against her girlfriends scalp while she waited for Nicole to continue her story. Nicole sighed. ‘I guess … I guess the anger inside of me was enough to push him off me. I had him shoved up against my locker and I … I wanted to punch him so bad Waves, I wanted to hurt him just as much as he hurt me. But I punched my locker instead cause the thought of being just like him … it was too much.’ 

Waverly stared into her girlfriends eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips. ‘Of course you would hit your locker.’ Nicole let out a breathy laugh. ‘You are too sweet for your own good Nicole Haught.’ 

The redhead shrugged before a mischievous grin appeared on her face. ‘I can be a bad girl.’ 

The brunette let out a loud laugh. ‘Don’t I know it.’ She replied before wiggling her eyebrows causing the other woman to giggle. 

Waverly gently caressed Nicole’s cheek with the back of her hand. ‘What happened after that?’ 

Nicole caught Waverly’s hands in her own, brought them to her lips and kissed her knuckles. ‘Well I made a nice dent in my locker and broke my hand. Then I got suspended for a week.’

‘Did the bullying stop?’ Waverly asked her before gently pushing Nicole back on the couch and nestling herself against her, covering them both with the blanket. 

Nicole let her fingers weave through Waverly’s hair. ‘It did. Everyone was so scared of me.’ 

Waverly played with Nicole’s shirt, occasionally brushing her fingers against the redheads collarbones. ‘I’m glad you stood up for yourself.’ Nicole only nodded in response before letting her head rest against Waverly’s.

‘You’re a better person than I am.’ Waverly whispered against Nicole’s neck.

‘Why do you say that?’ Nicole asked her.

‘When we were twelve, Champ and his friends tried to lock Chrissy in a porta-potty. I remember being so mad at them that I just grabbed a stick and ran outside and I whacked Champ in the balls. As he was their leader.’ Waverly replied before nuzzling Nicole’s neck.

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh as she envisioned a twelve year old Waverly full off rage. The part that made her laugh the hardest though was envisioning a young Champ Hardy getting his ass handed to him by Waverly. 

Waverly gently slapped Nicole’s shoulder. ‘Don’t laugh.’ 

‘How can I not laugh at that?’ Nicole asked after calming down. She put her fingers under Waverly’s chin, lifting it while bending down so she could kiss her. ‘You Waverly Earp are amazing. I love you.’ 

Waverly couldn’t help but smile. ‘I love you too babe.’ 

‘What are we watching?’ Nicole asked, while she went back to playing with Waverly’s hair. She felt Waverly shrug. ‘You want to watch something on Netflix?’ The younger girl asked. 

‘Whatever you want Waves.’ Nicole replied sleepily. She suddenly felt tired, the warmth of the fireplace and her playing with Waverly’s hair was making her sleepy. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Waverly’s hair. 

The brunette activated Netflix and quickly chose a show to watch. However by the time she had picked something her beautiful girlfriend was already asleep beneath her. She didn’t mind it though. She loved being all snuggled up with Nicole on the couch. She moved her head and kissed the underside of Nicole’s jaw before turning her attention back to the tv. After three episodes Waverly switched off the tv and started to move when she felt Nicole’s arms tighten around her waist. 

‘I’m sorry I fell asleep.’ Nicole whispered, opening her eyes slowly. 

Waverly moved again and this time Nicole let her sit up. ‘It’s okay babe.’ She told the redhead, her hand moving to gently cradle Nicole’s jaw. ‘How about we move this to the bedroom though.’ 

Nicole gave her a wicked smile before loudly yawning. Waverly laughed and shook her head while getting off the couch. She held out her hand for Nicole to take. ‘Come on sleepyhead.’ 

The older girl let herself get pulled up and as soon as she was up on her feet, she picked up the younger girl bridal style and carried her upstairs towards her - no their - bed. 

****

Nicole let the warm water run over her shoulders and her back as she washed her hair. She loved taking long showers like this, specially on her days off. However she would have prefered it more if her girlfriend had agreed to take a shower with her. But Waverly had a point when she had told the redhead that they’d never get around to actually washing themselves when showering together. This made Nicole smile as she quickly rinsed her hair and got out of the shower. 

She wiped the steam from the mirror and got about her morning ritual. The smile never left her face. After she was done, she quickly put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and made her way downstairs while still towel drying her hair. What she saw there brought out her dimples and the ‘googly eyes’ - as Wynonna called it - as she lovingly stared at her girlfriend. 

Waverly was standing in her kitchen in one of her t-shirts, nothing but her t-shirt she noticed, and was quietly singing along to some pop song that was playing on her iPod from the docking station in the living room while she was making them breakfast. 

‘Well this is a sight for sore eyes.’ Nicole quietly stated, not wanting to startle the brunette. ‘I could get used to this.’ 

Waverly looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly. ‘Really?’ She asked, an eyebrow raised.

‘Totally!’ Nicole exclaimed as she stalked over to the other girl. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and peppered her neck with kisses. ‘And not just cause you’re making breakfast.’ She whispered against the skin while she lightly tickled the brunette’s side. 

Waverly let out a giggle and squirmed slightly, her naked ass grinding into her girlfriend's hips.

Nicole let out a soft moan and her hands quickly moved down to Waverly’s hips.

‘Better stop that if you don’t want to burn breakfast.’ She whispered in Waverly’s ear before lightly nipping her earlobe. 

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. It’s like she couldn’t stop herself when Nicole was this close to her, it was intoxicating. Her hips moved again of their own accord. 

‘Baby…’ Nicole warned her, but her hands betrayed her and moved to the hem of the t-shirt, lightly teasing the brunette’s thighs. 

‘You better not move those hands if you don’t want me to burn breakfast.’ Waverly replied breathily before taking a deep shaky breath through her nose but leaning back into Nicole’s body anyway.  
The redhead started peppering kisses along the brunette’s neck again while her left hand slid lower in between the younger woman’s legs. Her right hand moved towards the stove, turning it off. 

‘What are you doing?’ Waverly asked, moving her right hand into Nicole’s hair, holding her in place against her neck.

Nicole gently bit down at Waverly’s pulse point before answering, ‘Just making sure we don’t burn breakfast babe.’ 

Before Waverly could say anything she was spun around and picked up. She squealed but quickly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and her legs around Nicole’s waist.   
Nicole stared at the brunette in her arms before leaning in and kissing her deeply. One of Waverly’s arms stayed around her neck while her right hand disappeared into red hair. The redhead moaned into the kiss when she felt nails scrape against her scalp and carefully started making her way backwards towards the kitchen table. Once they had reached it, Nicole gently sat Waverly down on it, never breaking their kiss. However when the need to breath became too much they pulled away slightly panting. Nicole smiled - dimples and googly eyes - while her fingers trailed over Waverly’s kiss swollen lips. 

‘You’re so beautiful baby.’ She stated and leaned in again for a gentle peck on the lips. Her hands held Waverly’s face while her thumbs gently caressed her cheeks.  
‘I love you so much Waverly.’ She told the younger woman. 

Waverly couldn’t help but blush and she shyly looked down before looking up through her lashes. ‘I love you too Nicole.’ She replied and gently took the redheads hands into her own, running her thumbs over the girl’s knuckles. ‘I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.’ 

Nicole grinned wide, dimples fully on display. ‘That’s my line.’ She stated before pecking Waverly on the lips again. Waverly giggled. ‘Oh I’m sorry.’ She wasn’t sorry at all. ‘It’s true though. I’ve never loved anyone as deeply as I love you.’ Waverly whispered. ‘If anything were to happen to you …’ She drifted off. 

Nicole pulled Waverly closer again, foreheads resting against each other. ‘I know baby. I know.’ The redhead gently kissed her on the nose. ‘I don’t plan on going anywhere. You Waverly Earp, are stuck with me forever.’ 

The brunette pulled back a little, staring deeply into her girlfriends eyes. ‘Forever?’ She quietly asked. ‘If you’ll have me.’ The other woman replied just as quietly. ‘It’s a deal then.’ Waverly spoke after a moment of silence. Nicole let out a laugh before she kissed her girlfriend again. For a moment she’d been scared that Waverly might say no or wasn’t ready to hear it. But clearly she was when she pulled away from Nicole again and wriggled her fingers in front of the redheads face. ‘I expect a ring though.’ 

Nicole laughed loudly before tickling her girlfriends sides. Waverly shrieked and leaned back onto the table trying to get away from Nicole’s hands. Nicole just leaned over her, placing both hands next to her girlfriends head, pinning her down under her body. Waverly hooked a leg around Nicole’s waist and the redhead looked down, gasping at the sight. She had forgotten for a moment Waverly was naked underneath her t-shirt. 

She moved one of her hands over her girlfriends hip, gently caressing the curve before dipping it down in between the brunette’s legs and moaned when she felt how ready her girlfriend was.   
Waverly moved her hips, trying to get the redhead to touch her. 

Nicole dipped her head and kissed Waverly before she whispered, ‘I’m going to make love to you forever.’ 

‘Even when I’m old and wrinkly and had your babies?’ Waverly asked, moving her hips again as Nicole’s fingers started moving against her. 

Nicole felt her eyes start to water at Waverly’s words and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. ‘Especially then.’ She firmly told her girlfriend. ‘Forever, remember?’ 

‘I love forever.’ Waverly moaned. ‘But can we get back to now?’ She groaned when Nicole’s fingers touched her more firmly. 

Nicole just kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I honestly had no idea what I was doing with this. I do hope you guys liked it. There could be more to it, or this could just be this one piece. Idk.


End file.
